Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk, especially to a hard disk capable of being assembled without any tool and a housing thereof.
Description of Related Art
A conventional solid-state hard disk includes a circuit board installed with a memory and a connector, and the circuit board needs to be accommodated inside a metal housing for protection. Generally, the metal housing includes an upper cover and a lower cover capable of being closely engaged; the circuit board is firstly locked and fastened in the lower cover, then the lower cover is closely engaged and locked with the upper cover, thereby preventing the circuit board from shaking inside the metal housing so as to be protected from being damaged. As such, the assembly procedure for the conventional solid-state hard disk requires more working time and more labor for locking screws.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for researching and inventing a novel design for improving the above-mentioned disadvantages.